bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big City Head!
Big City Head! '''is the 17th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot The Slit-Mouth Monster and Flatterine are tricked into going into Big Bubble City and now they have to join forces to find their way out. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Slit-Mouth Monster *Flying Reaper *Clowns *Mr. Mummy *Lil Mummy *Old Man *Bakery Owner *Lobsters *Crabs *Snails 'Trivia *This episode focuses on the Slit-Mouth Monster and Flatterine. *Loundrel, Gloobert, Splattery, Squidling, and Cadabrin made a short appearance at the end of this episode. *The word "netherworld" is referred as another word for "hell"or "Underworld". *There was a count of six victims with their mouths slit from ear to ear in this episode. *This episode references the fact that burritoes and/or prune juice could make you feel queasy. *The Flying Reaper's name and appearance could be a mix of the Flying Dutchman and the Grim Reaper. Story The episode begins with the Slit-Mouth Monster and Flatterine wandering around in a really big city they don't even recognize. Flatterine: "This city is so big...can I get a bird's eye view?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "No, you little brat! All I'm focusing right now is to find a way out and get away from you!" Flatterine: "Sheesh, alright. I still can't believe we were tricked into coming here..." (Earlier in the Castle Kahani...) Flatterine: "Awesome! A trip to a really big city!" (In a dark lair of the Dark Lands...) Slit-Mouth Monster: "What?! A trip to a really big city?! I'd better get going!" (Now...) Slit-Mouth Monster: "How stupid...really stupid...NOW I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!" The two went walking down. Narrator: "AAAAAAAH SEEBENGNIA! LALA BEISH LA DA DA!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Shut up! We're concentrating!!!" Flatterine: "He really didn't mean that." The two kept going. Flatterine: "Hey, stop! Let's stay in this hotel for the night!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Uhhhhmmph....well, why not? Now then, let's just..." (reaches for tickets in his pockets) "What the?!" Flatterine: "Were you looking for the tickets? Because I accidentally gave them to a hobo we passed by earlier." Slit-Mouth Monster: "YOU WHAT?! Now, how are we gonna pay for the...?!" Flatterine: "Hey, at least we got money! So, what do you think we should do?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I think the best thing for you to do is to be quiet or else I'll slit your mouth." Flatterine: "Hey, I'm a robot." Slit-Mouth Monster: "I could even do it on robot child. Now, we only have one bottle of water left...so we must use it wisely..." Flatterine gets into a fit of rage and punches the bad guy a few times. Slit-Mouth Monster: "ARRRRGH! FINE! NO ONE GETS IT!!!" (A few minutes later...) Flatterine: "This city is so big! Does this city even have a name?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I don't know." (sees a sign that says Welcome to Big Bubble City!) "Does that ring a bell to you?" Flatterine: (looks up to the sign) "Big Bubble City? No wonder this place is so huge." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Why does that matter, fat boy? You wish that you want to get out of this dump? Well, I don't care..." (pauses as Flatterine holds up his fist) "...I hate you." Flatterine: "Look, man! Why don't we just, you know, join forces...you know, a good guy and a bad guy working together." Slit-Mouth Monster: "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...alright, we'll join forces, but only for one day." We cut to nighttime and the two in a hotel. Flatterine: "Woohoo! It's nighttime, which means sleep! Heh heh, look at the Slit-Mouth Monster..." (sees the villain on a bed sleeping peacefully) "Heh, heh...alright." (goes to sleep too) Outside, a random group of people were dancing to the Chakeron on their boom box) (The next day downtown...) Flatterine: "Ugh, we're still in this massive dump! How about some burritos?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Whatever..." We cut to a Mexican restaurant. Flatterine: "These burritos look safe, don't they?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "But not safe for our digestion." The two ate their burritos. A random old man ran out of the restaurant. Manager: "I'm going to strangle you!" Flatterine: "Wow, people here are crazy." (Outside the restaurant...) Slit-Mouth Monster: "Where the heck are we going? We seem to be walking for hours!" Flatterine: "Come on, I'm just finding a way out of here. I mean, we..." (After a long time arguing and walking around the city some more...) Flatterine: "Now then, how about some prune juice?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I don't know about that, but who cares?" The two drank some prune juice. Flatterine: "Oh god...that...that...juice...I feel sick..." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Same here, boy, same here." The two found the closet garbage cans they could find and both hurled in the trash cans. Slit-Mouth Monster: (pant, pant) "I...still don't...f...feel better..." Flatterine: "Same here, dude...Man, I knew burritos and prune juice wouldn't make a good combination of lunch." Slit-Mouth Monster: "I wish I knew..." (falls down) "Man, I can't even move from this spot..." Flatterine: "Until we recover, we'll start walking again." (squirming) "So weak...so weeeeeaaaaak...." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Hey, what's that up there?" He looks up to see a woman standing by the corner of the street. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Hey, come here, beautiful! Your boy has come to give you a big warm hug..." Flatterine: "Hey, you! Holy cow! What the heck are you doing?!" Slit-Mouth Monster (hugging the woman): "Mmmmmmm, yeah...mom, you're soooooo deliciously beautiful...have you been putting make up?" Flatterine: "Dude, you're hugging an old guy!!!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Don't you dare call my mom an ugly..." He saw the person turn around to look down on him with an angry look. The villain realized that the person he was hugging was an old guy. Slit-Mouth Monster: "I'll give you some candy if you don't kill me." The old man walks away. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Hey robot boy, I bet the girl you like looks like teenage boy!" Flatterine: "Okay, fine. If we're gonna yell at each other like this for long, then I guess we're going our separate ways." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Separate ways...?" (sees Flatterine walking away) "But...wait! Wait!" The old man comes running back. Old Man: "Hey you! Boy with the disfigured face! Why did you climb on my back to kiss me, eh? What are you, a girl?" (holds up his cane) "Hey, don't you walk away from me! I wanna hit you with my cane! Hey, you get back here! I'm not done with you! I oughta rip off your legs before you slit my mouth. Oh, what's this? A knife in your hand? Gimme that! I oughta use that to amputate your legs, so you can't walk! Hey, I'm not finished yelling at you! You get your butt back here!" (holds up the monster's knife) "Hey, where are you going?! Don't make run to rip your flesh off with your knife! Get back here! I'm not finished with you, young man!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Jesus, shut your trap, old geezer!" Old Man: "WHAT?!" The monster grabs his knife from the old man. He climbs onto the old man's shirt and up to his face. The villain slits the old man's mouth from ear to ear, and shoves the elderly into an empty trash can. Slit-Mouth Monster: "HA! That oughta teach ya!" Old Man: "Teach me what?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Uh, to never mess with a vicious villain like me!" (puts his knife away) "Now, to find that brat." A strange 3-foot tall clown comes to him from behind a street light. Clown: "Hey buddy, over here!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "What do you want, bub?" We cut to an odd-looking pub. Slit-Mouth Monster: (sarcastically) "Oh, oh, what is this? Some kind of a pub, you call...a club for the case of the idiotic clowns?! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! I'll sell you this pair of bloody scissors for all you got!" Clown 1: "No, dude. We just want to know...do you have any money?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Well, look at me, stupid clowns! Do I look like I'm nice enough to give out some money?" Clown 2: "Wow! That guy definitely has money!" Clown 1: "Shhh! I know what to do...ATTACK!!!" The gang of four clowns charged and tackled the monster down to the ground and started to beat him up. Slit-Mouth Monster: "YOU?! Beat me up?! Well, that's definitely not gonna happen, is it? Because....I'm gonna...SLIT YOUR MOUTHS FROM EAR TO EAR!!!" The monster runs up to the first clown he sees and slits the clown's mouth from ear to ear. Then, the villain does the same to the other three. Clown 1: "...Was that supposed to do anything....besides....injuring us?!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "SHUT UP!!!" (punched Clown 1 in the face) Clown 1: "Ow! Quick, get him! He punched me...and made the scar on my face bigger..." The clowns chased the villain all over the town. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Ha ha! You clowns are stupid! You can't catch me! I'm fast!" As he ran, be bumped into a familiar character; Flatterine! Slit-Mouth Monster: "Hey, you! Flatterine!" Flatterine: "Slit-Mouth Monster?!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Now listen here, you little nutcracker! What I said before we went our separate ways was wrong! Totally wrong! Even though this may be hard, but...forgive me..." Flatterine: "Forgive you?" (thinks for a moment) "Ooooh....alright, I forgive you." Slit-Mouth Monster: "And...what do we say we join forces, boy?" Flatterine: "Yeah....yeah! Let's do it, villain!" A herd of clown surround the two. Flatterine: "Hey...! So...are you clowns going to dump us into a trash can full of poop?" The clowns grabbed the Slit-Mouth Monster and Flatterine and threw both of them in a large cage. Flatterine: "Dang it, they captured us!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I demand you clowns to let us go!" The clowns took them into a pyramid and threw them down a hole. Clown 1: "Yes! Let's go tell our boss we captured two freaks and threw them in a pyramid!" Flatterine: "So...this fall is supposed to take this long?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Well, that should go unspoken for now. We don't really know how far we are from the ground." The villain and the robot crashed to the bottom of the pyramid. Flatterine: "Ow, my hands...where are we?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Inside a pyramid, where else?" The robot looks around and sees something. Flatterine: "Hey....is that a bathtub?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "What's the point of that? There's no water in there." Voice: "Hey! That's no bathtub!!!" They saw a floating figure in a dark cloak flying in. Its piercing red eyes are seen under the hood. Flatterine: "Who are you? The demon?" Figure: "No, I'm the Flying Reaper! And I was never put to rest!" Flatterine: "So, you've been captured by clowns?" Flying Reaper: "No! I was sentenced here! Anyway, I've been waiting for someone to get here...so we can escape! So let's get out of here!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Fine, but I don't want to here a sound out of that sassy mouth of yours!" Flying Reaper: "Never call my mouth sassy...anyway, these writings on the walls convey a secret message...I think these writings can help us..." Flatterine: "This ancient junk? I can read this! It says the one who is called Flying Reaper...is stupid, lame, sassy, and has no soul." Flying Reaper: "Seriously? It really says that? No, no, hold it...I'm not stupid, lame, sassy, nor souless! I'm "un-stupid", "un-lame", "un-sassy", and I do have a soul! But I have this guidebook. Okay, chapter one...if you're stuck in a really big city in a pyramid you have no idea about, then there must be a secret panel on the wall." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Panel, huh?" Flatterine: "I can find it..." The three go around the room trying to push the wall for the secret panel. Slit-Mouth Monster: "...Oh, I'm not falling for the bookshelf thing. When I pull a book, a magic door opens and it leads me to elephants!" Flatterine: "Hey, I think I found it!" He pushes a panel, but blue thick goo falls on him. Flatterine: "Ahhhh! Why, me?!" Flying Reaper: "Hey! I found it! It was here the whole time! By this large pole!" The three went into the secret doorway. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Okay, so what now, genius?" Flying Reaper: "The book says...to get outside, you must go through a serioes of test..." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Arrrgghhh...." Flatterine: "What kind of tests?" A trapdoor opens underneath them. Slit-Mouth Monster: "....Is it just me...or did a trapdoor open...underneath...us?" All: "AHHHHHHHH!!!" We cut to a gameshow. Slit-Mouth Monster, Flying Reaper, Flatterine: "WHAT THE?!" Host: "Yes, people. It's time again! It's time to play...PYRAMID PUZZLE!!! With me as your host, Mr Mummy!" Slit-Mouth Monster (whispering harshly to Flying Reaper): "What the heck is happening?!" Flying Reaper (whispering, shaky): "I have no idea!" Mr. Mummy: "So, Slit-Mouth Monster. How do you feel being on this show?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Don't make me use my knife on you!" Mr. Mummy: "So Flatterine, Flying Reaper, and Slit-Mouth Monster will be put through tests and will be set free if they can get to the end! But....! There is the competition! Lil' Mummy is playing...and he's good!" Lil Mummy: "You goofballs are going down!" Flying Reaper: "Oh, snap..." Mr. Mummy: "Okay, let the games begin!" Flatterine: "Okay, we can do this!" Mr. Mummy: "For our first round, they must get to the end of this course! Solving puzzles here and there!" Flatterine: "Hey, dead guy. Get out of the way before I smash you into shreds." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Hey, wait a minute! Where's Lil Mummy?" They see Lil Mummy running off, already in the lead. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Holy cow! We gotta move!" Cloaked Figure: "Hey you, stop! You cannot go any further...! Until you hear my song!" (singing) "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder..." The Slit-Mouth Monster jumps onto the figure and slits its mouth from ear to ear. Flying Reaper: "....DUDE!!! Seriously?!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "....I got bored...and we need to beat Lil Mummy!" Flatterine: "Let's go. We can jump this." Flying Reaper: "Okay, then let's go!" (Later...) Flying Reaper: "Wooooooow!!!" Lil Mummy was pounding a big stone object. Lil Mummy: "What the heck are you supposed to do with this thing?!" Flatterine: "You're...supposed to feed it something!" He throws Lil Mummy at the stone statue. Lil Mummy: "DON'T ever throw me!" Flying Reaper: "Well, the book says..." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Give me that stupid junk! Eat junky advice, fool!" He throws the guide book at the statue. It seems to stick itself on the statue and sucked itself into it. The room gets brighter. Mr. Mummy: "...What...what the heck was that?! Uhh...I mean, congrats...Flatterine, Slit-Mouth Monster, and Flying Reaper...you earn a point. Now, you are able to get to the next round!" (to himself) "How did they know that the statue hated reading?" (out loud) Lil Mummy came to him. Mr. Mummy: "I thought you got rid of them, son!" Lil Mummy: "Oh wow...I most certainly forget, daddy, and I was also carried away with the race..." Mr. Mummy: (sighs) "I told you, son, to kill them! Go do it on the next round! And besides, no one leaves this pyramid alive!" Flatterine: "Hey, what gives? Why are we here again?" Mr. Mummy: "The three of you and my creepy son are going to play a nice game of hide and seek. Have fun and enjoy your life in the netherworld! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Flatterine: "Fine, we will." Lil Mummy: "Yeah, FUN!!!" Flying Reaper: "...I got a bad feeling about this..." Flatterine: "What are you talking about? That kid looks....unreal..." Slit-Mouth Monster: "And besides, who'd think that little weakling would be innocent? A-a-and I mean....look at him!" Flying Reaper: "Yeah, yeah. I see where you're going, scary dude." Flatterine: "Lil Mummy may look cute and innocent, but he's also ugly and evil! He's so vicious!" Lil Mummy: "Hey, you three! Why don't you hide first and I will be the seeker?" Flatterine: "Okay! Let's go, guys!" (hides himself under a pile of sand, muffled) "Ready!" Lil Mummy: "Heh, stupid robot boy. But I'll end that..." (takes out a bottle of poisonous ink) Slit-Mouth Monster: "FLATTERINE, WATCH OUT!!!" Flatterine: "Hey, what's that you've got there, Lil Mummy? A new drink? What's it called?" Lil Mummy feels his rotting body slowly melting. He runs away, screaming like a little girl. Flatterine: "Okay, Lil Mummy. Where are you hiding? You better not be eating yourself..." Lil Mummy (slowly coming from behind him): "Heh heh, you're so dead..." He accidentally spills some ink on the floor. He slipped onto the puddle. Flatterine: "He's probably eating his rotting corpse right now..." Flying Reaper watched the boys chasing each other. Flying Reaper: "They're getting along so well!" Mr. Mummy: "Okay, that's it! This is taking too long!!!" (throws a bomb) "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!" (the bomb falls in his hands) "Wha? Rrrrgh...stupid bomb..." (throws the bomb at an opposite direction) "Okay! That it, then! I --....what the snot are you doing?" Lil Mummy (in a fairy costume): "This is not my day..." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Hey, wanna join us?" Mr. Mummy: "Okay! That's it! I've been trying to kill you for the last hour! And what do I get? My son in a fairy dress! Your dead now, fools!" Flatterine: "If you hate us so much, why don't you show us respect instead? I do not want to show respect to your son! We're outta here!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I'm right behind you!" Both: "Woohoo! Outside!" The Slit-Mouth Monster and Flatterine ran out of the pyramid, with Mr Mummy behind. They've come to an edge, and realized that they're ontop of a really tall building. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Oh snap...we're doomed..." Mr. Mummy: "I got you now!!!" Flatterine: "What do you think we should do? Jump off?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "No way. Our only chance is to jump across from this building to that small building!" Flatterine: "Okay. Here goes nothing!" The Slit-Mouth Monster grabs Flatterine's arms and he jumps from the building. However, he was so close and the two fell through the roof of a bakery. Bakery Owner: "Oh my goodness! Where did you guys come from?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Not answering that!" Flatterine: "Well, at least that Mr. Mummy guy didn't catch us. That's a good sign, right?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "No, cause look over there, on the other side of the street!" They saw Mr Mummy running across the street to the bakery. He breaks in. Mr Mummy: "Not so fast, you two!" Flatterine: "Mr Mummy! How did you know we're here?!" Bakery Owner: "Would anyone like my..." Flatterine: "No, we're not interested, mister." Mr. Mummy: "Have you ever thought of parachuting down the building? More safer than trying to fall for your death. Now, down to business." (takes out his laser stick) Slit-Mouth Monster: "Ha ha! How stupid! You're gonna attack us with that, that...thing?! Ha! How ridiculous!" Flatterine: "Wait! Why, Mr Mummy? Why do you want to kill us? What did we do?" Mr. Mummy: "...Well, you see, when I was just a young mummy, I've always wanted to see a legendary creature...then I came across this pyramid and this woman in a trenchcoat and her face covered with a surgical mask...I loved that pyramid...and that woman...and those who entered...I tricked them to play pyramid puzzle and mae them die! But that woman caused me trouble when she killed me...now I've returned as a mummy! HAHAHA!!!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "...I lost you when you said..."legendary creature"..." Mr. Mummy: "ENJOY YOURSELVES IN THE NETHERWORLD, FOOLS!!!" Voice: "STOP!!!" A large boulder falls on the mummy. A helicopter suddenly crashed, and inside it are Loundrel, Gloobert, Splattery, Squidling, and Cadabrin. Loundrel: "Darn you, Splattery!" Gloobert: "Yeah, I blame you for the reckless driving!" Splattery: "Come on! I don't even know how to drive a helicopter!" Cadabrin: "You're one messed-up idiot!" Squidling: "Hi Flatterine. Hi....Slit-Mouth Monster?!" Loundrel: "Slit-Mouth Monster?! What are you doing here?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "I was tricked to coming here, like Flatterine was." Flatterine: "Brothers! You came to rescue us!!!" Gloobert: "We were, but not that ugly guy!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Me?! But why?!" Cadabrin: "We were just flying when Splattery crashed landed us!" Lil Mummy: "Daddy! I'll save you!" (jumps off the building) Splattery: "So, Flatterine. Want to ride this helicopter back to our home town?" Flatterine: "Yeah, but what about Slit-Mouth Monster?" Squidling: "His weight is going to slow down the helicopter!" Slit-Mouth Monster: "Please, boys? I promise in the name of God that I won't do any harm to you..." Loundrel: "Okay fine, we'll let you ride with us, but you better keep that promise." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Great! Let's go!" He hops aboard the helicopter. It took off. Flatterine: "24 bottles of juice on the wall! 24 bottles of juice!" Splattery: "Please, bro. Don't sing that. Why don't we listen to some rock and roll music instead?" All: "Yeah!" Flying Reaper watched as the helicopter flies out of town. Flying Reaper: "That's the last I'll see them..." Narrator: "Yep. And so, the day is saved, thanks to....Flying Reaper?" Flying Reaper: "Yeah! Score one for me!" End of episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps